CSINY-Closing Time
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: When the crowds parted there was only one person I wanted waiting for me.' Stella surprises Mac at the club one night after a tense week comes to an end and more than sparks will fly. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot


**Title: Closing Time**

**Summary:** 'When the crowds parted there was only one person I wanted waiting for me.' Stella surprises Mac at the club one night after a tense week comes to an end and more than sparks will fly. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: Okay so thanks for all the votes for the fluffy/romantic one shots (poll results). Lots are planned for this year and this is the first to start us off, and hope you like it! And a special thank you to all of you for your kinds words during this tough time for me; I truly do appreciate it and am humbled by your kindness. So thank you again :)

* * *

**~Monday~**

"Stella, I don't care what he said, the fact that..."

"Mac you never looked past the suggestion that was..."

"I was right and..."

"Mac! Look out!"

"Stella!"

CRASH

* * *

**~Tuesday~**

"Don you better tell me that that idiot confessed to..."

"Mac, I gotta go we got a problem here that...HEY! Someone..."

"Don what the hell is going on over there?"

"Mac, our...he's what?"

"What the hell is goin..."

"Mac, I gotta run I think our suspect is having a heart attack!"

* * *

**~Wednesday~**

"Sinclair, where are you?"

"I have just been recalled by Judge Barrows. Taylor, you better have a good explanation for this!"

"Sir our evidence was..."

"Obviously not perfect as I expect!"

"Everything was there."

"And you brought the stuff from the DEA Agent right?"

"I..."

"Mac?"

"Damn it!"

"You better believe damn it! This time it's your ass on the line! Now get me what I need and get it NOW!"

* * *

**~Thursday~**

"Danny you had told him about that right?"

"Mac...I..."

"I don't want a damn excuse. He's sitting in there holding all the cards. Now did you tell him?"

"I thought he was just a witness!"

"Yeah well now he's more than that..."

* * *

**~Friday~**

To say this week had been the week from hell was an understatement. Monday the truck crashed on the way to a crime scene. Tuesday a suspect died in custody. Wednesday, Sinclair was recalled to the stand to defend evidence the team failed to present. Thursday a perp walked due to a technicality and Friday was the aftermath of everything that had gone wrong. Tensions were high in every part of the New York Crime Lab, but especially inside the office of Mac Taylor.

"Don't tell me it can't be done because I don't care about your petty excuses. Just get it done!" Mac angry voice bellows into the phone before he slams it down onto the nearly broken receptacle.

"Fisher?"

"Damn bastard just won't listen!" Mac's voice growls as he looks at his partner with an angry frown. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Something. What is it?"

"What do you want me to say Mac? I was there and..."

"I know you were there, you defended him."

"He's a rookie who made..."

"A critical error?"

"An error in judgment that nearly cost an innocent woman her life Stella!" Mac retorts firmly. "He should have covered that in arrest basics 101. You didn't help matters either."

Stella crosses her arms across her chest and looks at the man before her. She wants to yell; yell at him for being once again classic, stubborn and pig-headed Mac Taylor. But she can't; she knows inside she cares too much, she loves him. However, she's also not going to allow his words to settle into her brain that she was in any way to blame.

"Don't you dare put this on me Mac. I simply told him to..."

"You told him to..."

"Let me finish Mac. My turn to yell at you this time!"

Mac hears her words and finally feels his face starting to relax. "I'm sorry Stella, I...I didn't mean to yell."

"Yes you did. You are pissed at me because I helped a rookie; because I dared to show some human compassion in an industry long since devoid of this very emotion. What's worked best between us is when a hard ass is called for you step up to the plate and hit a homer; but when someone with a little bit of a human emotion in them is called for then that's where I come in!"

"I didn't mean to yell," he huffs, hoping she'll also lower her voice to match his.

"But you aren't going to yield on this either are you?" She asks with a softer tone.

"Stella, he was to blame and you helped him."

"And I'm willing to bet that you also blamed me for Monday's accident right?"

"That was both of us."

"It was you," she huffs, neither backing down.

"Fine, is that it?"

She offers an ethnic curse and then turns to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mac wonders in exasperation.

"Are we going to discuss this?" Stella arches an angry brow.

"What for? It's over."

"It's not and you know it. But as always you just seem to be able to push it aside and allow me stew in my own emotional brew."

"Damn it," Mac curses once more as he pushes a tired hand through his hair. "Stella, I don't want that. I'm sorry."

"Easy words Mac."

"I don't want to argue."

Stella looks at him and finally feels her own body starting to relax a little. "Is she okay?"

"She is. Is Fisher?"

"He will be."

"Right."

Both stand in tense silence for a few more minutes before Stella breaks it once more. "What time are you heading home?" Mac wonders.

"I don't know. Are you um still going to play at the club tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Sure," Stella agrees with a tight lipped smile. "But of course you won't go home and eat first will you?"

"Stella..."

"No Mac, it's your habit and I have come to accept it."

"I just get a bit nervous at times and..."

"You, nervous?" She arches a brow.

"It's been a tough week, I don't even know if I'll go."

"You should go. It seems to be the one thing that can put a smile on your face."

Mac looks at her in misery before allowing his lips to emit a heavy sigh. "I guess I deserved that."

"Just stating a fact," she whispers softly.

"Stella..."

"Mac, I'm partly to blame for your lack of happiness as of late so..."

"You? To blame? Hardly..." his voice dies out, his lips ending in a half smile. "You are the only one what I actually want to see each day."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Nice to hear," her tone mellows.

"It's the truth. I guess for an emotionless hard ass who.."

"Damn it Mac, you know what I meant!" Stella counters with a frown.

"Truth hurts."

"My intent wasn't to hurt."

"It was to justify?"

"Myself, fine is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No I..."

Just before he say another word, her phone rings and it's back to business as usual. "Right, I'll be there shortly. Duty calls I guess," she states as she hangs up.

"Stella..."

"It's okay Mac, maybe we just need some fresh air; apart from each other tonight."

Mac can only offer a nod and a small tight lipped smile as he watches her turn and walk away; cursing his own name as her frame gets smaller and smaller in his line of sight until she disappears around the corner and he's left smothering in his own miserable silence. _I shouldn't have let her go like that, _his brain scolds. _Bring flowers to the club,_ his brain offers.

"She'll probably not show just to spite me," he muses to himself in anger. "I would of course deserve that."

An hour later he slowly wanders toward Stella's office only to find the lights already off and her coat gone. _She left without saying goodbye_, he sighs heavily, his heart now almost painful in his chest. _Stupid!_ Mac curses himself as he turns and heads for his own office, grabs his suit jacket and heads for home.

"I'm sorry Stella," he whispers as the elevator doors close him away inside.

The cab ride home was spent in miserable thought; each second wondering what Stella was doing and what her plans were for tonight. He had switched his time at Cozy's from Wednesday to Friday as it was just easier to have a later night with the weekend the next day instead of mid-week. She'd always be there to see him play; watching from the audience with a smile on her beautiful face, giving him strength without any words being offered. After the show, it was always a light dinner and then a heavy make out session.

"Not tonight," he growls as he nears home. "Tonight I'll be alone."

"I miss her," Mac laments as he lets himself into his quiet home; cursing the silence that is now starting to envelope him. He quickly dials Stella's cell only to get voice mail and knows to leave a message would do no good. _She's probably looking at your name right now; looking and cursing!_

He slowly makes his way over to the fridge and despite the fact that some leftovers are within reach, he's just not hungry, his stomach already tightly wound into nervous knots about the week that just finished and the possible lonely night head.

"I miss Stella," he moans once more as he heads into the bedroom to change for the club. Once he's ready, he grabs his guitar and then heads back outside; a quick stop at nearby florist in case Stella does decide to show up and ease his mental anguish. _You need a groveling speech,_ his brain recommends. "I need a miracle."

XXXXXXXX

Stella looks at her watch in the lab and frowns. "Hey Adam finish this up okay."

"You going to see Mac tonight?"

"After the week from hell it's where I need to be."

"I'm sure the boss will be his great self as always," Adam smiles as Stella offers a nod in agreement and then hurries out of the lab. More than anything she hates for them to end any evening much less a whole week at odds. Each night they had gone home tense and in silence and each morning would return with the same attitude; it was stifling and she knew detrimental to their close bond.

"I love you Mac," Stella sighs as she picture's a sad look on his handsome face before they parted earlier. And as much as she knows he'll feel remorse and try to make some attempt at clearing the air, the longer the tension remains the further damage it will do.

"Time to get Mac and leave this place."

She heads for Mac's office but finds it empty and softly curses. _I'm betting he's at home sulking, eating nothing and thinking I'm going to stand him up out of spite_, her brain reasons in truth. She pulls out her phone and looks at his named, 'missed call,' and just shakes her head. "Typical."

"I'll show you Mac Taylor," Stella states with a soft smile as she hurries outside, hails a cab and gives them the address of a nearby mall, wanting to get something special to wear to watch him play. _I hate when we part like enemies_, her brain sighs as she heads for the store she needs. Having seen an outfit in the window a few days earlier, she wastes no time in asking for her size, quickly trying it on and telling the clerk she's going to wear it just as it is.

"Hot date?" The clerk asks as she stows Stella's personal belongings into the bag and hands it to her.

"You better believe it," Stella smiles as she takes the bag and then heads for the mall entrance and quickly gets into a waiting cab. Her mind now races with nervous anxiety as the cab nears the club; her fingers nervously clutching and unclutching the bag in her hand. She pays the cabbie and then slowly heads inside the crowded venue; offering a nod to the familiar man at the front door as she enters.

"Stella."

"Jimmy," she smiles to the older man as she heads for the members only area backstage. She notices Mac's locker is closed but as she looks around, sees that Mac isn't around. But as she pulls it open and sees his jacket, allowing his faint scent to tempt her brain a smile automatically forms on her face. _He came. _She stuffs her items inside, but as she slowly closes the metal door and turns to leave she hears his warm laughter with a few other band members and stops to listen.

"Aww poor Mac misses Stella," she hears one of them tease and feels her stomach tighten once more.

"Sleepin' alone tonight huh Mac?" Another jeers and she feels her remorse starting to grow.

"Don't worry man, she'll show," offers another.

She quickly makes her way back outside, up to _their_ table and her frown is automatically replaced with a warm smile as she's greeted with a beautiful bouquet of crimson red roses. Her fingers gently pick up the card and her eyes water as she reads the beautiful but simple words.

_'Stella, I'm sorry we argued. I love you more than anything. Please forgive me. Mac.'_

"How could I not Mac," she whispers as she clutches he card in her hand as her fingers gently brush the velvety crimson flower at her fingertips. "I love you too."

She hears the band starting to take the stage and looks up just as Mac slowly walks onto the stage and she now worries that he'll not be up to one hundred percent tonight. He takes his place and then looks up and blue finally locks with green; passion and forgiveness colliding in the small space around them. Mac's lips curl into a warm smile and Stella knows the soft cryptic grin is just for her and feels her heart skip a beat. _Everything is going to be okay now._

_She came_, Mac's mind finally settles upon as he looks out into the audience and sees her looking directly at him. _Out of all the men in the world, she picked me_, he smiles inwardly; his love for her swelling. _What's she wearing?_ He wonders as he squints against the lights that are shining into his face. But as the band takes its places he knows it's time to switch his brain into musician mode and concentrate on making her proud. _This is for us Stella._

Stella leans back in her chair, watching the handsome man on the stage and feeling love and pride starting to surge in her heart as he dedicates the next song to her; her eyes wet and heart racing when it finally comes to a close.

As the first set nears its end, Stella watches Mac slowly put down his guitar and then look at her with a shy smile as he makes is way over to her; her heart racing as he nears.

With his eyes only on her, Mac fails to see anyone else in the space around him; his mind and heart belonging only to the one amazing creature that he is trying to get to. He finally makes it to her side and eases himself down into the chair next to her. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on her warm cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispers in her ear, his warm breath sending small electrical signals down her spine.

"You look pretty good yourself," she whispers in return as she gently turns his face to him and plants a tender kiss on his waiting lips. "Thank you for the roses, they are beautiful."

"I'm sorry we argued," Mac mentions with a slight frown. "I hate when we end our day like we did today."

"Day isn't over yet Mac," Stella smiles and his face slightly relaxes. But as she looks down at his clenched fist she knows his remorse inside is still high. "I'm sorry too," she offers, her fingers resting on his until his unclench and his body relaxes once again.

"No more, okay Stella? No more weeks like this."

"This week has been hard on both of us," she sighs heavily as her hand rests on his back and gently strokes it.

"I hate when we fight. Things seem so...so strained for us."

"We just lost sight of what really matters Mac."

"And that is?"

"Us," she tells him as she kisses him once more. "When all is said and done _we_ are all that really matters."

"Us," he repeats as he takes her fingers and starts to play with them with his own fingers. "Always liked the sound of _us."_

"Me too. Forgive me Mac?"

"You?" He asks in shock. "Stella, I'm one pig headed emo.." he starts only to be silenced with a loving kiss.

"I forgive you," she offers and his lips reward her efforts with a warm smile. "Do you forgive me?"

"I do."

"Then this is all settled."

"Wait for me afterward?"

"When the crowds part Mac, I'll be here; waiting for you."

"Like the sound of that," he smiles as he looks up at the stage and nods that he's on his way for the second set. "Be right back. I love you."

"I love you too."

Stella squeezes his hand and then watches him slowly head back for the stage and take his place as she settles in for the second set. _I wonder if we'll eat afterward?_

Mac looks out from the audience, catches Stella's eye and feels his being starting to ease and his heart rate start to settle. _I wonder if we'll go for coffee afterward? Dinner? She probably ate. Sex? Out of the question?_ _I'll be lucky if I get the couch. _His mind races with questions as the music plays on. But as he stares at the beautiful woman before him he knows before he falls asleep tonight, he will have shown her, physically, how much he really does love her.

The music finally starts to wrap up and Mac feels his heart rate starting to pick up; even now, she still has that effect on him. He slowly puts away his guitar and true to her words when the crowds parted there was only one person he was searching for; longing to see. _His Stella, the woman that lived inside his mind and owned his heart_. She was there, waiting for him as she always was. She offers him a nod of understanding and he mouths he'll be right out.

Mac heads back into the band members only area, closing the door but not locking it; heading for his locker and then opening it and stopping his actions immediately. He spies Stella's bag, but it's not until he feels her fingers on his shoulder that he realizes the small click he heard earlier was her locking the door for privacy; his hungry need for her starting to awaken passionate senses in his mind and body.

"Closing time Mac."

"I guess we should go," Mac mentions softly.

"Not yet," she states firmly as she holds his arms at his sides.

"Stella..."

"I missed you Mac," Stella whispers as she presses her body further into his and her ears take delight in the soft whispered groans as his body responds in kind.

"Missed you too Stella," Mac whispers in return as her lips near his neck and start to plant warm hungry kisses on the warm skin.

"Mmm you smell good Mac," Stella nibbles his ear lobe, forcing Mac's body to harden further, his desire gaining strength. "You are making me hungry."

"Stella...not here..."

"Door's locked Mac. Make love to me," she begs as he slowly turns her around to face him, his hands holding her firmly against him.

"Stella," Mac frowns as he hesitates.

"We aren't doing anything illegal," she reminds him.

"What if someone sees us?"

"I have the Master key," she smiles as she places it inside the locker. "No one can get in now."

"Right," he smirks as her lips move in closer and silence him before he can offer another soft protest about public propriety. She pushes him back up against the lockers, their lips hungrily devouring the other, small beads of sweat staring to form. Stella's fingers fumble with the zipper of his khakis as Mac's hands slowly ease up the tight black fabric around her thighs, the fabric pooling around her waist, her underwear on the floor.

"Oh Mac," she moans as his hands firmly hold her naked hips as he pulls her closer, allowing their union to finally get started; soft moans of delight and slight banging from the metal lockers, telling the world outside that two people inside are taking whatever opportunity they can to show their love for each other.

"Stella!" Mac gasps as her fingers snake up his lower back, resting underneath his dark golf shirt and gently digging in as their rhythm increases. Small beads of sweat slowly roll down his back, forcing her grip to loosen, but never fully break away.

Her teeth gently nibble his damp neck before nearing his ear lobe and sucking, forcing his body to buckle with delight and hers to arch further into his as they near climax.

Mac's fingers try to free themselves of golden curls as he forces Stella's lips back to his, hungrily devouring them as his tongue gently pushes it's way into the soft folds of her mouth, silencing her moans as they near completion. Sweat continues to slide Mac's clothed back as Stella's body arches into his once more. She softly gasps his name as they reach the end and one last gasp is offered between both before both come to rest and all that is left to fill the room with sound is two rapidly beating hearts; Stella's warm body pressed up against his, Mac's resting on the lockers.

"Wow Mac," Stella gently pants as they slowly pull apart. "That was..."

"I agree," Mac whispers as he leans his forehead against hers and swallows hard. "Just what _we_ needed. Thank you."

"I love you Mac, I did this for both of us. As I said before I _missed_ you. And since I work with you every day, when I say I _miss_ you it's not just being around you...it's being _in _you; in here..." her hand rests on his heart.

"No matter what Stella, you never leave there. I'm sorry for neglecting you. Do you forgive me?" He softly begs.

Stella places both of her hands on his cheeks and guides his lips to hers once more. "I love you. Nothing to forgive Mac. But I might punish you later."

"Promise?" He grins and she kisses the top of his nose.

"Absolutely."

"I like your dress," Mac mentions as he slowly pulls the fabric back down to cover her; both of them redressed in minutes. "You look amazing tonight. Did I tell you that already?"

"Never tire of hearing that Mac," she smiles as she pushes some damp hair off his forehead.

"We should go," he mentions softly as he helps her put on her jacket. When she's clothed, he wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly against him; no words needed, only an emotional connection and understanding being achieved.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat did you?"

"I was alone," Mac lightly laments as he takes his guitar and Stella's bag and allows her to take the roses and then loop her arm in his.

"Right and when you are alone you don't eat," she states in concern. "Well you are eating tonight."

"And tomorrow?"

"You know we both have the day off tomorrow right?"

"Stella tomorrow is Saturday."

"All the more for us to spend the day off together Mac. You know as of late our days off haven't worked out."

"I know I need to talk to Sinclair about that."

"On Monday, right now you need food," she kisses his cheek and he looks at her with a warm smile.

"How about a late breakfast?"

"How about some morning Mac for breakfast," Stella teases and his face warms.

"Funny."

"If you don't eat tonight, you'll wake up with no energy."

"Trust me Stella, I'll wake up with lots of energy. More than you probably."

"I could give you a run for your money."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Sounds like a bet," she counters and his lips offer a slight chuckle.

"Loser makes breakfast?"

"Nice try Mac, I need more than coffee on the weekends."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Wow decisions, decisions. Well whatever we do end up doing, we'll do it together."

"Like the sound of that."

"I love you Mac," Stella whispers as she kisses him once more on the lips.

"I love you too."

They slowly walk out of the small and now slightly steamy locked room; heading for the front door and home. They reach the front entrance, Jimmy the faithful old host watching them approach and offering them a warm smile goodnight.

"Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," he tells them as he holds the door and allows them to leave.

"See you next Friday Jimmy."

"Come on Mac, let's go home."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: hope you all liked the twist at the end with them being married and once again if you smiled at least once then please review! Thanks again! GO SMACKED!

Um coke-lover? Lol...yeah that means you also gurl! (grin)


End file.
